High rise buildings and buildings with a plurality of storeys require complex elevator systems in order to handle all the transporting operations as effectively as possible. In particular, it can be the case at peak times that multiple users would like to be transported from the ground level of the building to the different storeys of the building. At other peak times, for example, multiple users are to be transported from the different storeys to the ground level.
This necessitates logistically-optimized elevator systems which handle these types of load peaks in the shortest possible time. At the same time, individual users are to be transported as quickly as possible to their destination storey, with no long waiting times. At the same time, on the one hand, a car is to be made available as quickly as possible at an initial storey where an individual user would like to board the elevator. On the other hand, the car which is taken by the user is to reach the corresponding destination storey as quickly as possible without covering an unnecessarily large number of intermediate stops. In addition, a user should have to change cars as few times as possible until he reaches the destination storey. If a user has to change cars, the stipulation of as short a waiting time as possible also applies to the subsequent connecting car.
Elevator systems for such purposes are known. Single-car systems or one-car systems comprise, for example, one car in one elevator shaft. Double-decker car systems comprise two cars in one elevator shaft. In the majority of cases said two cars of a double-decker car system are fixedly connected together and in the majority of cases are not able to be moved independently of one another. Multi-car systems comprise at least two cars in one elevator shaft. Said cars of a multi-car system can be moved independently of one another. These types of multi-car systems with two cars that are moveable independently of one another in one elevator shaft are marketed by the applicant under the designation of “TWIN”.
In the majority of cases, every known elevator system has individual advantages, but also individual disadvantages. At the same time, for modern elevator systems it is hardly efficient to use just one single car system. Known car systems are hardly capable any more of handling the requirements for the continuously growing number of storeys in high rise buildings and the associated growth in users. Extensions to these types of known car systems or to the performance thereof in this case give rise to an increased demand for floor area and space and are linked to increased operating, installation and maintenance costs along with a high demand for resources. Extensions to known car systems consequently often prove uneconomic and are not able to meet requirements in building planning.
It is consequently desirable to improve elevator systems to the effect that they are able to cope with the requirements of the continuously growing number of storeys in buildings and high rise buildings along with the increasing loads involved which are provided by users.